


Warning

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sally gets an unexpected cease and desist warning from an unexpected place...
Relationships: Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Boss

“Bloody hell! Sal, I warned you…”

Sergeant Salome Renee Donovan heard the relieved breath released by her superior, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.

She stood there, her notebook open, pen at the ready.

No new words were being written.

The crime scene in front of them was a grisly one. That alone should have been enough to garner her attention again.

It was not.

Several other officers stood around purposely _not_ looking at her in the aftermath.

She did not notice them.

One moment she was taking notes, being her usual snarky self, enjoying the fact The Freak was not there. They did not need him flouncing around, insulting people, making everyone else look stupid and she let everyone within earshot know it.

“Sal don’t…” Greg raised a warning finger, but she did not heed her higher up.

Too late she realized her mistake when a commanding voice snapped an order beside her.

“Enough!”

Sally flinched in the far too calm crisp coldness of it.

Dr. John H. Watson.

She remembered the unassuming man she met less than a year ago. The man she had warned to stay away from Sherlock Holmes. The man who meekly limped away that first night. That was not the man in front of her now.

“John…” Lestrade started to intervene.

“Shut. Up.”

Without even looking at the detective inspector, his eyes gone dark in his suppressed fury, Watson merely raised a finger at him and gave a tight little smile to Donovan.

Lestrade shut up.

It was a smile that made her begin to understand how Watson and Sherlock Holmes got along. It was a smile that made her begin to understand that perhaps Phillip Anderson called the wrong person a psychopath that night.

John smiled and she was then so thoroughly lain to waste in a way that would have made Sherlock Holmes both proud and envious.

Sherlock’s tirades had only ever left her mad, or borderline furious.

By the time John was done she was on the brink of tears. Pure pride and being in front of her colleagues were the only things that kept them from falling. Still, it was close and she was grateful when he was through and walked away.

She stood silently in the wake of it. She took shallow, trembling breaths in disbelief of what happened and the realization of why. 

“Oh, shit he’s back!” someone warned.

Reluctantly she turned and faced John again.

“And another thing: I will forget that you’re a woman. I will forget that you’re an officer of the law – Sergeant Donovan. All you have to do is call him _Freak._ One. More. Time.”

“Enough John!” Lestrade snarled. The two men stared each other down before the former army captain made a sharp turn on his heel and stalked off. All knew it was not Lestrade who won that stare down on his own merit. Watson let him have it.

No, this John Watson, former captain in the Royal Army, was a far cry from the man she first met who limped with a cane, indeed. She had no doubt John Watson meant every word.

“I warned you, Sal.” Greg repeated softly a few moments later. “I warned you that you would not like it if you ever saw the other side of John Watson come out in defense of Sherlock Holmes.”

Lestrade was correct, she had been warned; several times, about several things concerning Sherlock Holmes.

Except the most important thing…

“You didn’t warn me John Watson was in love with him, boss.”

“Because John Watson doesn’t know it yet, Sal. And God help us all when Sherlock Holmes figures out he’s in love with John Watson.”


End file.
